User blog:Kbwwe21/Z.A.P. 17
Hello, my fellow Zootopians! Prepare to get Z.A.P.ped! It's time for this week's edition of the Zootopia Appreciation Post, or Z.A.P. for short. Every Saturday, I'm gonna be posting a different Zootopia-related topic that we can all discuss. For today's topic, I would like to talk about Bellwether's improvised plan when she confronted Judy and Nick in the Natural History Museum. Before I get into this, I would like to apologize for not posting this on Saturday. I've been busy with things and the time just got away from me. Moving on... A couple of things went through my mind when Judy and Nick were running through the museum to reach the Z.P.D. I thought, "Oh, they're almost there", and then Bellwether finds them and immediately, I was suspicious. Judy tells her what happened and just when she's about to hand the briefcase over to the mayor, me and Judy had the same question. "How did you know where to find us?" Instead of answering, she replies, "I'll just take that case now". From there, I knew my suspicions were correct, Bellwether was behind everything! So, then the duo are trying to run and hide, only for Judy to injure her right leg. I'm sure that was something Bellwether wasn't counting on, but took full advantage of. After making a break for it, Judy and Nick are head-butted into the pit diorama and the case lands in Bellwether's reach. Judy then asks Bellwether if she is going to kill her, and she replies, "No, of course not. He is!" And then she shoots Nick with the serum pellet, (or so she thinks) in order to make him go savage. Of course, it's later revealed that Nick was faking and it was just a ruse to get Bellwether to reveal her plan. Now, I know I'm probably stumbling into Nightmare Fuel territory here, but after watching the movie, I realized how sadistic Bellwether really was. I thought what would have happened if Nick and Judy didn't switch the serum pellets. Nick would have gotten mindlessly aggressive and killed Judy, (No, I don't think he would have eaten her, just killed her by breaking her neck with his teeth) thus disposing of the only two witnesses to her plan, allowing the Z.P.D. to arrive too late to save Judy, and completely throw the city of Zootopia into eternal turmoil, because no one until this point had gotten killed by a "savage" predator. And worst of all, Bellwether was going to actually watch Judy get murdered! For those that say that Bellwether wasn't a good Disney villain, I would strongly disagree. She was a power-hungry individual who planned to rip an entire civilization apart through the use of manipulation, a dart gun, drug-induced civilians, and a possible murder made to look like an attack. In my opinion, she is the most psychotic, cunning, and scary Disney villain I've ever seen. So, what do you guys think? Sound off in the comments below! Category:Blog posts